


Specsexual

by AlphaStarr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, and it is actual sexing not just cybersex, glasses smut, it's kinky sex too, no seriously this is about glasses having sex, or um kinky for glasses at least, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaStarr/pseuds/AlphaStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autoresponder fucks Jake's spectacles. Featuring mobile, sentient glasses and also a minor side of Dirk and Jake because the glasses have more opportunities for romance if the people who own them are also together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specsexual

**Author's Note:**

> WTF is this even.
> 
> I'm moving all of my Tumblrfics to AO3 tonight, I guess. 

As it was unbeknownst to many, every pair of glasses held a speck of soul. It was for this reason why the Autoresponder belonging to one Mr. Dirk Strider chose to inhabit his regularly-worn shades, as opposed to one of the robotic forms regularly available. The familiarity with which a person wears their specs, such so that they and the glasses nearly become one, gave a pair of glasses in particular more soul than any other article of clothing.

AR was 97.2% the Prince of Heart. Soul was his aspect. He _knew_ this shit.

And the speck of soul he could see in Jake's glasses was beautiful.

Running his temple tips over his lover's sexy, square frames, the triangular shades clinked their lenses together in the quiet language that all spectacles spoke.

"Can I?" he inquired, stroking Jake's specs intimately.

"Nhgn, not now," the other glasses clinked back, gently leaning into AR's caresses.  "Are they--"

"Asleep? Yeah," the Autoresponder tapped, casting an askance look at where his alter ego and Jake English lay, completely passed out on top of each other. "They won't bother us."

"Then let's," Jake's glasses answered, grinding into the AR's smooth, sleek glass.

He was aroused, eager to have the Autoresponder's pointed frame up his sensitive bridge. He knew just how kinky and depraved it was to want your lover's frame, of all things, up your bridge, but who could blame him? With that long, erect glass, broad enough to fill his bridge so much better than an temple tip, it was no wonder he loved it like the fetishistic specslut he was.

The AR grinded up right back, shifting so that their nose pads were almost touching. Jake's specs' joints creaked in a moan of pleasure, a feeling untranslatable into the English language.

"Mmm, no need to jump the gun, babe," Autoresponder's temples came to wrap around Jake's glasses, reaching around him to caress his bridge.

"Haha, very funny," Jake's specs snickered as his lenses quivered with pleasure. "Jump the gun. I get it. Just get a move on with the fornication already."

"If you insist," even if the AR didn't have a face, his smirk was as clear as day from the tone of his voice. They both gasped in quiet pleasure as their nosepads touched, softly rubbing up against each other.

"Mmmmm... Strider," Jake's glasses moaned, pressing his pad arms back into the AR. They were so close now that their sensitive bridges were touching, the heat from tinted glass on metallic frames searing his whole body. "Oh, yes..."

"That feel good, baby?" the AR grunted, grinding back so hard that their pad arms nearly caught on one another.

The close entanglement of their embrace allowed them the proximity to erotically press their glass together, with just enough room to caress and fondle each other with their temple tips. Jake's glasses happened to nudge the obtuse angle that formed the upper boundary of Autoresponder's bridge, a particularly sensitive spot that made him gasp. Jake's specs continued to stroke the erogenous zone until, with a backward thrust, the AR finally groaned out loud.

"You're so hot, damn it," AR cursed, his end pieces tensing. "I wanna fuck you with my frame, English. Let me screw your bridge so hard, you're gonna feel it for a fucking _week_."

"Oh, Jesus Kringlefucking Christ, yes," Jake's glasses hissed back, spreading his frame as widely as he could, splaying himself for the AR to see. He made a lewd picture, with his slickened nosepads in disarray and his glass nearly popping out of his rims. His pad arms were ever-so-slightly stretched out from entanglement with the Autoresponder's, making him loose enough to take the point of AR's frame.

"Nnngh, get ready," Auto teased him, the tip of his frame trailing across Jake's glasses' bridge. He slowly began to sink the hard glass under the bridge, so that it rested on top of his nose pads. He continued on until he could pass under the bridge no more; the frame stretched out his lover's bridge as widely as it could go.

"Oh, mmm, wait," the other glasses begged, breathing heavily. The stretch of his bridge burned, but yet it felt _so_ good. The Autoresponder made him feel deliciously full, with his frame opened even wider than when he sat upon a Smuppet's long snout.

"You feeling all right?" AR stroked his lover's right lens.

"Y-yeah," Jake's specs breathed. "Move."

The Autorepsonder complied, pulling his frame back just an inch before sliding in again, creating the erotic sound of metal creating friction against metal. Their glass clinked together as the AR slowly pushed himself back in. This would be easier with lubricant, but they'd both get in trouble if they obscured their frames with the fluid.

Mindful of the circumstances of the kinky, lewd behavior they were engaging in, AR carefully withdrew and thrusted again, wrenching a soft moan from Jake's specs.

"Faster?" the square glasses requested, his half-lidded eyes betraying the extent of his arousal.

"Sure thing, babe," the AR caressed his frame again before quickening his thrusts into the other specs' tight, flexible bridge.

They fornicated furiously, the sound of glass-on-glass threatening to wake up the human Dirk and Jake, who were dozing merely two feet away.

"Oh, god, yes," Jake's spectacles moaned. "Fuck my bridge, Strider... shit, that feels good..."

"Yeah, babe," the AR grunted back over the sound of metal-on-metal. "Dammit, I love you..."

"O- ooh!" Jake's spectacles seized up as his bridge clenched tightly. "Guh, Auto, I think I'm..."

With a wordless cry, he came, the translucent fluid from his orgasm leaking onto the AR's glass.

"Ah, fuck," the AR groaned as Jake's glasses' bridge convulsed around his frame. The clear liquid from his lover's orgasm dripped down his lenses (which probably wouldn't impress the human Dirk at all), bringing him closer to the edge. Using one of his temple tips to fondle his own bridge--

"Shit!" he cursed, still thrusting into Jake's specs' overly-sensitized bridge. "English-- fuck, I--"

He released onto the nightstand, finally reaching his peak.

Jake's glasses shifted and clenched uncomfortably around the AR's frame, prompting the triangular shades to withdraw his lens.

"Wow," Jake's spectacles breathed, folding his temple tips into his body to prepare for sleeping before cuddling with Auto. "I love you."

Wrapping his arms around Jake's specs, the Autoresponder held him close, soothingly clinking against his lenses, "Yeah."

They fell asleep.

\--OMAKE--

Having woken up midmorning, it was typical for Jake to don his spectacles. Fumbling for the nightstand, he found them, entangled with Dirk's (as always).

Jake squinted at the peculiar water stain on his glasses. Had that been there last night?

"Morning, English," Dirk mumbled into his neck. He'd apparently already been awake for a little while. "I wouldn't put those on if I was you. Just saying."

Jake cringed at the spectacles. Oh. He placed them back down on the nightstand and flicked them over to where the AR was, having apparently woken at the loss of his cuddlebro.

"Oh no. Not again," he groaned. "You're positive I can't just buy a new pair of glasses and leave a set for the AR?"

"Specsouls don't work that way, I'm afraid," Dirk tried to explain, wrapping an arm around Jake's waist. "Long story short, you'll just start the cycle all over again on your new glasses."

"It was worth a shot," Jake sighed, leaning into Dirk's pleasant warmth. It was a lazy weekend morning, with nowhere to go and nobody to see-- the perfect time to fit in some prime cuddles.

Dirk leaned in to claim a soft kiss, pulling Jake closer by the waist.

"I can't believe those fellows _wear_ us," Jake's glasses remarked scandalously.

The Autoresponder would have shaken his head if he'd had one, "I'm sure they feel the same about us."

But that was irrevelant. After all,

"Now where are _my_ Saturday morning cuddles?" the Autoresponder swaggled his eyebrows, meaning it only half-ironically.

"Right here, you dickprince," Jake's glasses burrowed himself into the AR's temples.

They ignored the sloppy makeouts in the background.


End file.
